


Consulting Izumi

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: A3! Short fics [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Citron, Miyoshi and Misumi all seek out Izumi for relationship advice





	Consulting Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer Citron to just talk normally I can change that

"Manager!" Citron came towards the manager after another practice. She blushed a bit, having liked him for a while and was very happy any time he sought her out.  
"I have something ask you. I like a person but I dont know if the person likes me. What am I to doing?"  
The manager smiled, correcting his Japanese mistakes kindly, Citron nodded thankfully.  
"I think you should just tell them. I'm sure no-one here could dislike you." She patted his arm, cheering him and whoever he liked on. She may like him but she wanted him to be happy.

  
The next day, she was hit with deja vu when Miyoshi came to her. "Heyyy Manager! I need your help with something, please."  
She nodded kindly and sat down with him.  
"There's this guy that I like. And I've only ever liked girls before so I'm not too sure how to approach this. I thought you might be able to help."  
He kept his grin and loud demeanour up but Izumi could see that he was nervous.  
"I think everyone here has grown to like Miyoshi a lot and no one would dislike you for this."  
Miyoshi grinned and hugged Izumi.  
In the back she saw Usui glower at him and she chuckled quietly.

  
The next morning Izumi was unexpectedly visited by Misumi.  
"Hi...Izumi...!" He said in his airy way. She smiled and made a triangle at him and he grinned, doing a triangle back at her.  
"I have a question..."  
She nodded and waited for him to continue.  
"What is 'dating'? Is it like a triangle? Kazu asked me about it and I agreed but I didn't really know what he was talking about..."  
The manager thought about how to phrase her answer to their innocent and slightly airhead member.  
"It is kinda like a triangle. If you find a good triangle it will make you happy, right? But if you find a bad triangle-"  
Misumi looked confused "But there are no bad triangles..."  
"What about something that someone says is a triangle but isn't?"  
"Fake triangles" Misumi said this with a sad look on his face.  
Izumi nodded at his words  
"So dating can be like a good triangle or a fake triangle depending on who you're with. And if it makes you feel happy and it feels right then it's okay but if you dont feel like that, you should come talk to me."  
Misumi grinned and gave Izumi a triangular flag from his pocket.  
"Thank you..." He then drifted off to where Miyoshi was and gave him a triangular onigiri.

  
Miyoshi grinned and took a picture of it then patted Misumi's head. It seemed like they would work somehow.  
Izumi then caught a glimpse of Citron's face from the other side of the hall. He was smiling happily at the pair but there was a sad glint in his eyes. He saw Izumi looking and ran over to her.

  
"Thank you for your advice manager! It seems like Miyoshi liked someone else but I support them!"  
He ran back to his group and continued their acting practice.  
Despite a small pain in her chest she loved her company and members.  



End file.
